Yikes
by Shelmel
Summary: Some bad things are happening! Very very bad things. Complete!
1. Monsters

**If you like stories that are so stupid that it's funny, then this is the story for you! DJ is 15, Stephanie is 11, Michelle is 6, and Nicky & Alex are 3.**

Stephanie ran into her house after school one day. Everybody was at home.

"Guess who's home!" she yelled loudly. "I am!" She ran into the kitchen and slipped and fell on the wet floor.

"Stephanie I'm cleaning the floor!" Danny said. "You know not to step on it when it's wet."

Stephanie was sliding around (not on purpose) on the floor screaming. Finally, she stopped.

"Now you're gonna have to take a shower and wash all the cleaner off you," Danny said. "Hop to it."

Stephanie stood up and hopped to the bathroom. She had been in the shower for 3 minutes when she let out an ear splitting scream.

DJ, who was in her bedroom, jumped up and ran outside the bathroom door. "Steph are you okay?"

Stephanie screamed again.

"Steph?" DJ asked.

"Monster!" Stephanie yelled. "Monster in the shower! DJ help me!"

"Very funny," DJ said. "Monsters aren't real. We all know that."

"Oh yeah?" Stephanie said. "Tell that to the big, green, smelly, 6 eyed monster that's in my shower now!"

"This better be good," DJ muttered as she walked into the bathroom. Suddenly she screamed. The monster Stephanie had described was indeed in the shower.

"Told ya!" Stephanie said.

"What do we do?" DJ asked, horrified.

"I don't know!" Stephanie said.

"Open the drain!" DJ said as she did just that. The monster went down the drain.

"Thanks DJ," Stephanie said. "I could have been monster food."

Suddenly the phone rang. DJ ran downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hello? Hello?"

What she heard next made tears come to her eyes.

**I have to go now and I'll update the story soon!**


	2. Wrong Number

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Remember, the story gets weirder as it goes on...**

"Sorry wrong number," The person calling said.

"WRONG NUMBER?" DJ shrieked as she slammed the phone down.

She screamed a long and loud scream.

"Is the monster back?" Stephanie asked as she ran to where DJ was.

"No," DJ said slowly. "Someone just called and said they got the wrong number!"

"So?" Stephanie asked.

"It isn't fair!" DJ said as she ran around the room knocking things over and throwing things.

"What's going on in here?" Michelle asked coming into the room. But she could say no more, because she got hit in the head with a flying vase.

"DJ calm down it was just a wrong number!" Stephanie said.

"JUST a wrong number?" DJ asked. She fell to the ground and started to cry.

"But-" Stephanie started to say.

"Just leave me alone!" DJ yelled as she ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Why is everything knocked down and broken?" Danny asked, who had just come into the room.

"Someone called and got a wrong number," Stephanie said. "DJ is taking it really hard."

Michelle stood up rubbing her head. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"I better go talk to DJ," Danny said as he went into DJ's room.

DJ was sitting on her bed crying.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Someone called and got a..." DJ couldn't finish her sentence. "A... wrong number."

"Everyone gets wrong numbers," Danny said. "In fact, everyone dials some too. You've probably dialed a few in your life. But it's nothing bad. You just press the wrong button on the phone."

"Really?" DJ asked.

"Yup," Danny said. "But you have to clean up everything you broke. And get Michelle an ice pack for her head."

"Okay," DJ said. "But I may never answer the phone ever again."

The phone rang then and Danny answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Wrong number," The caller said.

Danny hung the phone up. "Good thing DJ didn't answer that."

**In the next chapter, Comet is very hungry. But he's hungry for things other than dog food...**


	3. Restaurant Disasters

**Keep reviewing the story!**

"We're gonna have a nice family dinner at our local restaurant," Danny announced later that day. "Now everyone in the car!"

"What's Comet doing?" Michelle asked.

Comet was chewing the leg of the dinner table.

"Comet don't eat that!" Danny said. "It isn't for you."

"Comet has been eating things like that all day," Joey said. "I wonder why."

"Let's just go to the restaurant," Danny said as everyone got in the car. "This restaurant is going to be great! Yes it is!"

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down at a table.

"I hope they have clams at this restaurant," Joey said. "Because all day I thought about how good clams would taste."

"I'm having a big slice of chocolate cake!" Michelle said.

"And I'm having a celery sandwich," Kimmy said.

"Kimmy?" Danny asked. "Why are you here? And how did you get here?"

"I told her she could come along," DJ replied. "She rode in the car to get here."

"I can't wait for those clams," Joey said.

"And I am very happy to be here," Kimmy said. "In fact I even...why is Nicky on the ceiling?"

Everyone looked up to see Nicky sitting on the ceiling.

"He's upside down!" Michelle said.

"Come down from there!" Jesse yelled.

Nicky didn't move.

"I'll get him down," Becky said.

"Be careful!" Jesse said.

Becky stood on the table and got Nicky down. Suddenly the table started to tip over. Becky jumped off the table with Nicky as everyone else sturdied the table.

"The table almost fell!" Stephanie gasped.

"It did?" Joey said. "I didn't notice. I was to busy thinking about clams. How delicious."

"Joey there are more important things to life than clams," Jesse said.

"Right now there isnt," Joey said.

The waitress came to the table. "Orders please."

"Celery sandwich," Kimmy said.

"A plate of chicken," Stephanie said.

"A big slice of chocolate cake!" Michelle said grinning.

"Clams!" Joey said.

Everyone else said their orders and the waitress went to get them.

"This is going to be scrumptious," Joey said.

The waitress came back with the orders. "Here's your food. Eat it."

"We aren't going to eat it," Kimmy said. "We're just gonna stare at it."

"You are being sarcastic right?" DJ asked.

"Yup," Kimmy replied.

Joey grinned as he looked at his clams. "First they need the proper seasoning," he said as he grabbed the salt and pepper shakers.

"You know what I-" Danny was going to say something but was interuppted by Stephanie choking. "Stephanie's choking!"

DJ gave Stephanie the heimlech manuever and she coughed up a chicken bone which flew across the table right into Michelle's eye. Her eye fell out and rolled around the table.

"My eye!" Michelle cried.

"I didn't get to taste the clams," Joey said, watching the eyeball roll toward him. "I lost my appetite."

"We need to take Michelle to the hospital so they can put her eye back in," Danny said. "Hurry everyone! To the car!"

"Can't I finish my meal first?" Kimmy asked.

"No," Danny said. "We have to take Michelle to the hospital. Don't you want her to be able to see you?"

"Why would Michelle want to see her?" Stephanie asked.

"We must hurry," Danny said as everyone started running to the car. "We have no time to waste!"

**Will Michelle be okay? Why is Comet eating table legs? And they receive a shocking call (not a wrong number) in the next chapter! **


	4. A Shocking Call

**Review the story for each new chapter so I know if you like it or not!**

Luckily, Michelle was okay. They were able to put her eye back in easily.

The next day they were having chicken fingers for dinner.

"I'm glad they don't have bones," Stephanie said. "I wouldn't want to choke again and hurt Michelle."

"Yeah I wouldn't want Stephanie to choke again and hurt me," Michelle said.

Suddenly Danny ran upstairs.

"Where did he go?" Jesse asked.

"I'll go look," DJ said as she ran up the stairs, tripped halfway up, and went into Danny's room to see him hiding under his bed. "Why are you under there?"

"I saw Joey putting salt on his dinner and I thought he was putting salt on me and I don't want to be eaten," Danny said.

"Huh? That makes no sense," DJ said.

"I guess not," Danny said. "Let's go back to dinner now."

They went downstairs to see Comet eating the carpet.

"Comet no!" Danny yelled.

Comet ran over to Michelle's chair and started eating it.

"Comet what are you doing?" Michelle asked as she reached down to pet him. "YOW! Comet tried to eat my hand!"

"Bad Comet!" Stephanie said.

"Let's do the dishes," Danny said as took his dishes to the sink.

"But we're not done eating yet," Becky said.

"DISHES! NOW!" Danny yelled. "Put your dishes in the sink NOW."

Everyone ran to the sink and put their dishes in.

"Thank you," Danny said as he started to wash the dishes.

"Comet NO!" Stephanie was pulling Alex out of Comet's mouth.

"Comet's eating Alex?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Stephanie said.

"This isn't good," Becky said. "What will we do?"

Stephanie put Comet outside in the backyard. "There. Now we're safe."

The next day the phone rang and Danny went to answer it. "Hello?" He listened for awhile and then turned pale. He turned around and faced his family, ready to say bad news.

**What is the bad news? Wait for the next chapter to find out!**


	5. The End Of Jesse

**Okay here is the next chapter. On the reviews no flames please. And Carrie Underwood Fan if you hate the story so much why are you still reading it?**

"You know the soda factory that just opened up a few miles away?" Danny asked. "Well Jesse went there to see how soda was made earlier today, and he accidenly fell in one of the bottles, and now he is trapped in one and on a shelf at a store near you. We need to go to the store quickly before someone buys him! Or worse, drinks him."

"How can he fit in a bottle?" Stephanie asked.

"No time to wonder," Danny said. "Everyone in the car! Quick!"

"This is so terrible," Becky said as everyone ran to the car. "What if we're to late?"

Kimmy was standing outside of her house. "Where are you all going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"No time to talk," DJ said. "But you can come with us if you want."

"Okay!" Kimmy said.

The ride to the store was silient as everyone hoped that they were not to late.

"To market to market to buy a fat pig," Kimmy said when they were halfway there. "Home again home again jiggity jig."

"You shouldn't call Jesse a fat pig," Joey said.

"No I really am buying a fat pig," Kimmy said holding out a coupon that said, 50 off your next purchase of fat pig. "It's my dinner tonight."

When they arrived at the store they rushed to the soda aisle as fast as they could.

"Everyone dump the soda out!" Danny said.

Everyone started opening bottles of soda and pouring them on the floor. But Jesse wasn't in any of them.

"After that lady!" DJ yelled suddenly. A lady was leaving the store holding a bottle of soda.

"He's gotta be in that one!" Joey said.

They all ran after the lady. They watched in horror as she opened the bottle and started to drink it.

"STOP!" Everyone screamed.

The lady finished her soda and turned around. Then she screamed as everyone jumped on top of her. The empty soda bottle went flying through the air.

"She drank him," Stephanie said.

They stood up and sadly walked back to the car. The ride home was mostly quiet.

"I can't believe she drank him," Michelle said sadly.

"I can't believe I didn't buy my fat pig!" Kimmy said. "What am I going to have for dinner now?"

"What am I going to tell Nicky and Alex?" Becky asked.

"You didn't bring them along?" Danny asked.

"No," Becky said. "We left to fast I couldn't."

"Comet's going to eat them!" DJ cried.

They arrived home and quickly ran inside. Nicky and Alex were there, uneaten.

"At least they're okay," Becky said. "But what will we do about Jesse?"

"I don't know," Danny said. "How could we let this happen?"

**Comet finds what he wants to eat in the next chapter!**


	6. Comet Eats

**This would probably have to be the weirdest chapter of the whole story. You've been warned...**

Everyone was sad because of what happened to Jesse. But the worst was yet to come.

Comet walked into the kitchen where everyone sat eating dinner. He looked at the leg of the table, but decided he wasn't hungry for that. He looked at everyone eating. That's when he decided what he wanted to eat. With a grin on his face, he ran into the living room and hid behind the couch.

He waited for his long expected meal while he heard Danny say, "Put your dishes in the sink now!"

"But we're not done eating!" Stephanie said.

"I don't want dirty dishes in my house for one more second," Danny yelled. "Dishes in the sink NOW."

Comet listened to everyone put their dishes in the sink. He licked his lips in anticipation for his meal. He heard footsteps coming into the living room and he looked up expectantly. Michelle sat down on the couch. But that wasn't who Comet was going to eat.

He heard more footsteps and looked up. Stephanie sat on the couch next to Michelle. But that wasn't who Comet was going to eat.

He was growing impatient. Where was his meal? Footsteps were approaching and DJ sat on the couch next to Stephanie. DJ wasn't his meal either!

Comet licked his lips once more. He knew his meal was going to be coming any time now. He heard footsteps and his eyes lit up as they saw his meal. Becky had entered the living room.

Comet wondered about his decision. Did he really want to eat Becky? He had nothing against her, but he would be hungry if he didn't eat her. She was coming towards him. It was now or never.

DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle watched in horror as Comet lunged for Becky. He knocked her down and began to eat her from the legs up.

"Help! Help!" Becky screamed.

DJ ran to Becky and tried to pull her from Comet's mouth. But Comet kept eating her. DJ watched in horror as Becky's head began to disappear into Comet's mouth.

It was then that he swallowed her down. Comet had eaten Becky alive.

**Kind of scary wasn't it? NO flames on this chapter, Jesse and Becky will be coming back in the last chapter. What will Nicky and Alex do when they find out both Jesse and Becky are gone? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Double Trouble

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Just so you know, there will be 10 chapters of this story.**

Everyone except Nicky and Alex found out that Becky had been eaten. It was a very sad night.

"What will we do with Comet?" Michelle asked. "What if he eats everyone?"

"I don't think he will," Danny said, watching Comet who was eating dog food. "He hasn't eaten anything odd since he ate Becky."

Stephanie was walking past Nicky and Alex's room.

"Stephanie?" Nicky said.

"What?" Stephanie said.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Nicky asked.

"Um..." Stephanie said. "They are on vacation. They'll be back soon." She ran to the living room where Danny was assuring Michelle that Comet wouldn't eat her. "Nicky and Alex want to know where Jesse and Becky are! I told them they were on vacation but I don't think they believed it."

"Well it is pretty hard to tell them that their mom was eaten and their dad was drinked," Danny said.

"Huh?" Alex said.

Nicky and Alex had came into the living room to hear Danny say that.

"At least we don't have to worry about telling them anymore," Stephanie said.

She expected them to start crying but they didn't. Instead they looked very angry.

"Uh oh," Stephanie said.

Nicky and Alex started knocking things over and throwing things around.

"Take cover!" Michelle yelled as everyone ran upstairs.

"They're out of control!" Joey said.

Nicky and Alex ran up the stairs into DJ's room.

"They're wrecking my room!" DJ said.

Next Nicky and Alex started destroying Michelle and Stephanie's room.

"What are we going to do?" Michelle asked.

"Run!" Stephanie said as things flied by them.

Everyone ran downstairs as fast as they could and out the door. They ran way down the street.

"I think we lost them," Danny said.

A few minutes later everyone saw Kimmy go inside the house. A few seconds later they heard a loud scream.

"Even I feel bad for her," Stephanie said.

An hour later everyone went inside their house and gasped. Things were all out of place and the house was a mess. The second story of the house was downstairs and the first story was upstairs. Kimmy was laying motionless in the mess. Nicky and Alex were grinning evilly.

"How did they switch the first and second stories?" Joey asked.

Danny sighed. "Everyone better start cleaning. We need this house to be back to normal by tomorrow. And take Kimmy to her house, DJ."

Everyone started cleaning, and didn't like it one bit.

**What happens in the next chapter? It's a mystery!**


	8. The Stain

**I'm going faster with this story because I'm going to be starting another one soon!**

Everyone was able to get the house cleaned up by morning. It was not an easy task.

"Well the house looks pretty good," Danny said. "Now everyone go to bed."

While everyone else was going upstairs he noticed a stain on the carpet.

"A stain!" he said. "We can't have this."

He got out a washcloth and some cleaning spray. He sprayed some on the stain and rubbed it with the washcloth. But it wouldn't come out.

"This is bad," Danny said. "Really bad."

He sprayed it some more but it wouldn't come out.

"Oh no!" Danny screamed. He got out every cleaning thing he owned and tried to get the stain out some more. But it wouldn't come out.

"This is an outrage!" he said. "This must stop!"

He cleaned for hours but the stain stayed. He grinned.

"Oh well," he said. "I don't think anyone would notice it."

He went upstairs and to bed.

**In the next chapter something odd happens to Joey!**


	9. Joey The Puppet

**Still going faster...**

It was dinnertime that same day and everyone had woken up.

"Where's Joey?" Danny asked, noticing he was gone.

"Let me check," Stephanie said as she got up, but she sat back down in shock.

A giant Mr. Woodchuck was walking downstairs.

"Hey everyone!" Mr. Woodchuck said.

"Are you Joey?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not Joey," Mr. Woodchuck said, laughing. "I took care of him upstairs."

Everyone gasped and ran upstairs. Something strange was on Joey's bed.

"What is this?" Danny asked.

Joey was Mr. Woodchuck's size before he came to life.

"Joey?" DJ asked, picking him up. "He's a puppet!"

And he was. DJ made him talk.

"This is terrible," Stephanie said. "What will we do?"

"Let him lay there," Danny said. "He will turn back to normal in time."

And with that, they left the room.

**The last chapter is coming next. And it is quite funny.**


	10. A Sad Yet Happy Ending

**Here is the last chapter!**

Joey walked downstairs the next day. "What happened?"

"You were a puppet," DJ said. "Luckily, Mr. Woodchuck is now back to being a puppet."

"I kinda liked Mr. Woodchuck alive," Michelle said.

Kimmy ran into the house. "Hey! I got something really cool! A hammer!" She held it out for everyone to see.

"Kimmy you shouldn't have a hammer!" Stephanie said in horror. "You could really hurt somebody!"

"Nonsense," Kimmy said, swinging the hammer in the air. She knocked down some of the wall of the house.

"Kimmy!" DJ gasped.

"Whoa!" Kimmy said as she swung the hammer once more and knocked down more of the house.

"Stop!" Danny screamed.

Kimmy knocked down more of the house.

"Everyone get outside!" Joey screamed as they ran outside.

Kimmy continued to keep knocking down the house, on accident of course.

"This is the end of our house," Danny said as the house completely fell down.

Everyone stood in the middle of the rubble.

"Where will we live?" Michelle asked.

"What happened to our house?" Becky said.

Everyone turned around to see Becky and Jesse standing behind them.

"How did you come back?" Danny asked.

"Well you can probably guess," Jesse said.

"You missed out on alot of stuff," Michelle said. "Nicky and Alex went crazy and Joey turned into a puppet!"

"But why is the house broke?" Becky asked.

"Kimmy got ahold of a hammer," Stephanie said.

"Where will we live now?" Michelle asked again.

Everyone looked at the house. Or what was left of it.

"With alot of hard work we can build the house back up," Danny said. "Just like we did when Nicky and Alex destroyed it. And right now we may not have the house, but at least we have each other. And that's all that really matters."

**So did you like the story? I'll be making another one soon and it might be called Mean Michelle or something like that. And it will make a little bit more sense than this one did :)**


End file.
